Assassin Black Code
by poisonburst
Summary: [KAIHUN ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "Aku memang telah menculik dan ingin membunuhmu, tapi bukan aku yang memerkosamu, Pangeran."/Oh SeHun, pangeran yang terbuang. Kai, assassin yang dibayar untuk membunuhnya. Kris, pangeran yang menginginkan kematian SeHun./"Sang Pangeran ternyata gay lalu kabur dengan pasangan gay-nya."/"...kota ini bernama SeKai no Hana."


**standard disclaimer applied. **

* * *

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Tukang Tidur."

Pangeran Oh SeHun mengerjap.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak, huh?"

Entah sudah berapa lama kesunyian itu berlangsung, mungkin beberapa detik, atau mungkin lebih lama dari putaran musim, namun, saat dia membuka mata, kesunyian itu menghilang tergantikan deru angin yang menerbangkan entah apa.

Dia mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi sebelum memerhatikan obyek yang ada di depannya dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tengah terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Matanya menemukan pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah membagi setengah berat tubuhnya pada satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lorong ke dunia luar. Tubuh pemuda itu terbalut kain khas pakaian penduduk salah satu suku. Sebuah benda tipis dan panjang tersemat di pinggang sisi kirinya. Sebuah pedang.

"Aku di mana?" tanya SeHun sambil mencuri pandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia seperti baru terbangun dari tidur yang panjang setelah beberapa musim berlalu. Lebih baik untuk menanyakan posisinya sekarang daripada nama pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu.

"Rumahku," jawab pemuda berkulit gelap sambil menyeringai nakal.

SeHun merasa... sedikit takut? Seringai pemuda itu terlihat sangat mesum di wajah dengan garis rahang yang tegas miliknya, sangat berkontradiksi dengan raut wajah yang sebenarnya cukup manis dan menawan dengan kulit gelap terbakar matahari. Rambut platinumnya menutupi dahi miliknya.

"Rumah?"

Pemuda itu bergerak menuju meja yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang yang tengah SeHun tempati. Ekor mata SeHun mengikuti tiap gerak yang pemuda itu lakukan. "Jangan sebut begitu kalau kau tidak merasa ini 'rumah' toh, aku tak yakin kau akan punya cukup waktu untuk menganggap ini rumah."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya SeHun dingin. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak lama. Kau hanya membiarkanku tidur di bawah selama tiga hari. Sialan! Di sini dingin sekali tahu." Pemuda itu berbalik. Matanya menyipit menatap SeHun yang memasang wajah dinginnya, tetap tidak terima dengan sosoknya yang telah membuat pemuda itu tidur di bawah. SeHun sedikit heran, pasalnya tempat tidur yang ia tempati sekarang cukup luas untuk ditempati berdua. Selain itu, terasa cukup nyaman dengan kain berbahan lembut sebagai alasnya.

"..."

"Kau pangeran terbuang 'kan sekarang?" Tatapan menyindir dan kasihan jatuh dari sepasang mata kuyunya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Maksudku, terima kasih telah menolongku," ucap SeHun ragu. Ia sedikit tidak rela mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu. Selama ini, sebagai seorang pangeran pantang baginya untuk berterimakasih. Apalagi dengan pemuda bertampang mesum yang sepertinya 'telah menolongnya'.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan hal itu atau kau akan menyesalinya."

SeHun nyaris bertanya kenapa, namun pemuda itu menjawab lebih dulu.

"Aku adalah _assassin_ yang dibayar untuk membunuhmu, jujur saja."

SeHun benar-benar membatu sekarang. Pemuda itu terlalu jujur, dan SeHun tidak menyukainya. Ternyata memang benar, lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' seumur hidupnya daripada ia akan menyesal telah mengucapkan kata itu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kris akan menolongku." SeHun sekali lagi menyesali apa yang lidahnya keluarkan. Kata-kata itu seperti bukan berasal dari dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Pangeran Naga itu, lebih baik kau terus bermimpi." Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _assassin_ itu memberi jeda dengan tertawa di sela kalimatnya. "Dia telah diangkat menjadi pewaris utama tahta Kerajaan dan tidak akan repot-repot untuk mencarimu."

"Tapi—!"

"—kau pewaris tahta sebenarnya. Aku tahu."

"Ugh..." Rintihan lolos dari bibir tipis SeHun ketika ia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya saat berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan bergerak dulu. Harusnya itu sudah sembuh toh itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu." SeHun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu dan seringai bandel lagi-lagi terbentuk di wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu menatap bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut. Tapi, SeHun tahu dengan jelas bahwa apa yang ada di balik selimutlah yang menjadi fokus _onyx_ kembarnya.

"..." SeHun terdiam. Ia menatap pemuda yang kini ikut terdiam. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Aku memang menculik dan ingin membunuhmu, tapi bukan aku yang memerkosamu, Pangeran."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingatanmu tidak hilang 'kan?" Alis kanan pemuda itu terangkat.

SeHun berpikir cepat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya dan mulai mengingat peristiwa terakhir yang berlangsung pada dirinya. SeHun melayang kembali ke tiga malam yang lalu saat ia masih berada istana dan sebelum ia terbangun di kamar pemuda ini.

Setelah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya, ia ternyata hanya bisa mengingat beberapa detail saja. Itu pun tidak terlalu jelas.

Bayangan seseorang yang telah menodainya kembali berputar samar di kepalanya berikut sosok berkostum serba hitam yang mendadak muncul di jendela istananya dan membuat aksi pemerkosaan itu terhenti.

Mungkinkah sosok berjubah hitam itu adalah orang ini? Pemuda dengan tatapan mesum yang berniat membunuhnya? Ataukah ia hanya pencuri yang kebetulan melihat kesempatan emas?

"Sang Pangeran ternyata _gay_ lalu kabur dengan pasangan _gay_-nya, bukankah itu skandal yang hebat, eh?"

SeHun merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. Kepalanya memberat. Ia terpaksa memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kilasan-kilasan mengerikan itu. Tiga malam yang lalu, ia telah dinodai oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tahu bahwa sang Pangeran memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan semua itu. Ia adalah Pangeran penyuka sesama jenis. SeHun mengakui itu. Tapi, kenyataan di mana ia telah diperkosa dan disingkirkan lebih menyakitkan untuk ia pikirkan.

Ia kembali membuka matanya untuk menghadapi pahit kenyataan dan menemukan raut wajah prihatin yang lebih terlihat seperti meremehkan milik pemuda itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku memang tidak _lurus_, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pangeran kurang gizi sepertimu jika masih banyak wanita _sexy_ di sekitarku," olokan pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya SeHun datar. Apa yang terjadi padanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu membuatnya berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya ia hidup. Ia adalah Pangeran Terbuang.

"Membunuh saat mangsa tertidur sama sekali bukan gayaku."

"Kau seharusnya membunuhku. Bukankah bayaran untuk membunuh 'pewaris utama kerajaan yang sebenarnya' akan sangat tinggi?" Lagi-lagi SeHun berucap sarkastis.

"Hei." SeHun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika pemuda itu mendekat. Pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah SeHun dan menopangkan tangannya di ranjang, tepat di kanan-kiri SeHun. Sebuah posisi yang membuat aliran darah SeHun berkumpul di tulang pipi pucatnya, membentuk rona samar. Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan meremehkan sang Pangeran di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu info ini berguna untukmu atau tidak, tapi pengangkatan Kris sebagai pewaris tahta gagal jika kau masih hidup dan kembali ke kerajaan. Kris adalah orang yang membayarku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi, bayaran dari Kris tidak lebih besar dari bayaran yang akan raja berikan jika aku berhasil menemukan sang Pangeran Terbuang. Aku senang kalau kau ingat ini, berapa lama waktumu untuk masih bisa bernapas berada di tanganku, Pangeran."

Pemuda itu menarik kembali tubuhnya dan SeHun merasakan sedikit kelegaan saat akhirnya terlepas dari kungkungan tubuh eksotis itu. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah satu lagi, lebih baik kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur dariku." SeHun mengikuti arah lirikan pemuda itu dan menemukan rantai yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. "Atau terpaksa aku harus menggantung terbalik dirimu."

SeHun membeku. Menggantung terbalik dirinya? Yang benar saja. SeHun tak mengatakan apa-apa hingga pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Satu lagi, namaku—"

"—Kai."

"Eh?" Langkah pemuda itu tertahan di tengah pintu. Ia menoleh dan menatap SeHun yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu 'Kai'."

Pemuda yang diberi nama 'Kai' itu tertawa. "Kau itu baik hati sekali, Pangeran. Kau bahkan mau berepot-repot memberi nama pada calon pembunuhmu."

Dan sosok itu menghilang bersama suara pintu kayu yang tertutup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau harus makan, Pangeran." SeHun menatap dingin sepiring bubur berwarna kecoklatan yang aneh di atas meja di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin memasak sop lengan dan bagian dari tubuhmu yang tidak berdaging."

SeHun mendongak dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Hehehe tidak lucu ya."

"Apa ini?"

"Bubur gandum. Jujur saja aku tidak punya banyak persediaan makanan. Itu tidak beracun. Tapi, kalau tidak percaya tempat sampah ada di ujung ruangan."

Wajar jika SeHun curiga. Seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _assassin_, yang bisa menghabisi nyawanya kapan saja tengah menawarinya makan siang dengan semangkuk bubur berwarna aneh. Apakah ia bisa memegang kata-kata Kai jika bubur ini tidak beracun?

"Makanlah. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menungguimu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan aku, tapi 'kita'," koreksi Kai. "Aku ingin membawamu keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

SeHun terkejut oleh rasa senang. Selama ini Kai hanya membiarkannya berkeliling di dalam rumah yang ternyata merupakan bangunan bertingkat dua. Di atas hanya ada kamar Kai yang sekarang ditempati SeHun dan juga satu kamar lain yang selalu tertutup. Jika Kai berniat membawanya ke kota maka mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri. SeHun menyeringai yang berhasil disembunyikannya dengan baik.

Dengan satu semangat baru yang mendadak muncul dan berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan jika saja bubur yang diberikan oleh Kai ternyata beracun, ia mulai menyendok bubur berwarna coklat kotor itu. SeHun bersumpah hanya akan mencoba bubur ini sesendok dan sekali seumur hidupnya sebagai pangeran—

"Kai, bisakah kau memasak bubur seperti ini lagi untuk makan malam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita di mana?" SeHun menatap bosan pada pemuda yang tengah sibuk membungkus entah apa di depannya.

"SeKai no Hana," jawab Kai singkat. Tapi efek dari kalimatnya barusan sontak membuat mata SeHun membulat sempurna. Ia sudah sering mendengar tentang kota dengan nama yang aneh ini. Sebuah kota yang terbangun di tengah lembah—yang nyaris dilupakan—karena tingkat kejahatannya yang tinggi dan jauh dari ibukota tempat istananya berdiri. Nyaris semua penduduk di SeKai no Hana bekerja sebagai penyamun, terutama karena lembah di sisi kanan kota merupakan satu-satunya jalur perdagangan yang menghubungkan negeri seberang dengan ibukota kerajaan. _Black Pearl Road_ begitulah para pedagang menyebutnya. Tapi, SeHun juga baru tahu jika ada penduduk SeKai no Hana yang bekerja sebagai _assassin_. Apalagi ia tahu menjadi seorang _assassin_ sangat tidak mudah selain harus memiliki kemampuan membunuh dan teknik bertarung yang hebat.

Kali ini Pangeran Oh SeHun benar-benar merasa takut. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk melarikan diri. Jika Kai berniat membawanya ke ibukota SeKai no Hana itu artinya Kai berniat untuk..._menjualnya sebagai budak._ Ya, satu lagi fakta gelap mengenai SeKai no Hana, kota tanpa musim semi itu adalah sebuah kota untuk—

"Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin menjualmu, 'kan Pangeran?"

—tempat jual-beli budak.

"Tidak." SeHun berbohong. Tentu saja ia berpikir bahwa Kai akan menjualnya. Apalagi pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia tidak punya persediaan makanan. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga berpikir bahwa mungkin Kai akan mengembalikannya ke istana dan meminta tebusan besar dari raja. Tunggu. Bukankah Kris telah membayar Kai untuk membunuhnya? Bagaimana jika Kai sudah tergiur dengan bayaran Kris dan membunuh SeHun nanti?

SeHun tak bisa lagi berpikir.

"Pakailah." SeHun menatap Kai seperti orang bodoh ketika pemuda itu telah selesai dengan 'barang dagangannya' dan berdiri di depannya. "Kau tidak ingin orang-orang mengenalmu, 'kan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung jika nanti ada yang mengenalimu."

SeHun menatap kain hitam yang barusan dilemparkan Kai ke pangkuannya dan menemukan jubah berwarna gelap dengan tudung dan penutup muka yang akan menyamarkan dirinya.

"Cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Pangeran." Kai mulai tidak sabar.

Tanpa banyak bicara SeHun mulai mengenakan jubah sebatas pahanya itu di atas pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya dan mengikatkan potongan kain yang berguna sebagai ikat pinggang dan penahan jubah itu. Penutup mulut ia kenakan, dan sekarang ia merasa telah menjelma menjadi penduduk satu suku di padang pasir.

"Kau terlihat keren dengan kostum seperti itu." Kai tertawa. Kalimat pujian yang ia keluarkan dengan sarkastis nyatanya mampu memulaskan rona merah di tulang pipi SeHun yang beruntungnya tertutup kain sehingga tidak terlihat.

"Ayo." Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Kai meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu yang akan membuatnya melihat matahari setelah nyaris beberapa hari terkurung di bangunan sempit ini. SeHun mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri jika saja nanti ada kesempatan, lalu menumpang kereta pedagang di _Black Pearl Road_ yang akan menuju ke ibukota kerajaan. Untuk selanjutnya mengejutkan Kris dengan kedatangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" SeHun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika Kai yang berada di depannya berhenti dengan mendadak.

Kai terdiam tak menjawab.

Pintu kayu lapuk itu terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari tengah hari mencuri masuk dengan samar, karena kini di depan pintu berdiri sosok yang menghalangi cahaya matahari dengan mata pedang tepat terarah ke leher Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
